cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Heaven
=The Kingdom of Heaven= PREAMBLE The Kingdom Of Heaven Charter Section 1 KOH council will be comprised of council members from each signatory alliance. Each signatory will have a minimum of one council member. Council seats will be awarded on alliance NS. Sub section A For signatories from 0- 500,000 NS 1 council seat For signatories from 500,000 to 1 mill NS 2 council seats For each 1 mill NS beyond 1 mill +1 council seat This will continue till the max number of seats per signatory is reached at 5 Section 2 A constitutional monarch known as the King of Jerusalem shall be decided upon by the council to rule over the council chambers. He will have the power to break a tie vote and will be seen as a figure head to the rest of planet Bob. The monarch has no real power other than the power to break a tie vote and is the announcer and public figure head to Bob. The Monarch shall mediate council chambers and act as a moderator for all discussions in council. The monarch position shall be voted on once every 3 months with any council member being eligible to run. Being the monarch is a position of respect among all signatories and no formal power is granted other than the respect and wisdom of the council. The council shall vote on decisions related to the prosperity, development, stability and future of the KOH, a ¾ majority is required to pass any and all proposals. Section 3 All signatory alliances maintain their sovereignty. The KOH council has no power to control its individual alliances or their actions. As members of the KOH it is expected that each signatory will do nothing to endanger the other members and will respond to the call of the council and do what they can in order to fulfill the goal of the KOH as a whole. Article 2 New Memberships New members joining the KOH will be voted upon by the KOH Council and must be voted in by a clear ¾ majority vote. New signatory alliance will have a 10 day trial period in the KOH, if the current council feels the new signatory alliance is not working up to their potential, the council may terminate the new signatory alliances membership. Article 3 Mutual Defense An attack on one signatory is an attack on all signatories. Military and financial support shall be given with out question. The council will convene with in 24 hours to coordinate attacks and give signatories their responsibilities. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned; and only accepted under the same terms. Diplomatic channels will remain open in the event that a declaration of war by an outside alliance is an unsanctioned operation. Article 4 Mutual Aggression Should it come to pass that a signatory feel obligated to go to war a council meeting shall take place to discuss this option. If all council members are in agreement then a joint statement for the KOH shall be made to show a properly unified front. Should some signatory have valid and just cause for not entering in to the fray they will provide the reason and will not be expected to participate in said conflict. Article 5 Aid It is paramount that each signatory helps to ensure the prosperity and well being of all other signatory alliances. If a just reason is given for requiring aid all signatory alliances are encouraged to help fulfill the requested aid. Article 6 Internal Issues All internal issues will be handled in private channels. Signatory alliances are like family members we handle everything in house. Any unauthorized attacks by one signatory on the other shall be considered a rogue action and be given to the council to decide the fate of the rogue nation or alliance. Spy operations are classified as attacks under this article. Article 7 Intelligence KOH is a family and as such should have no secrets if one signatory has vital information about another signatory it should be shared. Article 8 Outside Treaties While each alliance is sovereign in its day to day operation any higher level treaties should be discussed in council if to only make all signatories aware of the event. Article 9 Leaving the KOH While upon signing this we assume lifelong membership it may come to pass that a signatory wishes to voluntarily leave. 5 day notice must be given for any resignation. No resignations will be accepted during war. Should a signatory alliance leave during war the entire alliance will be treated as deserters and dealt with as such. Signed Knights of the Imperial Cross *KingKaimen -Triumvir *Patriot89 -Triumvir *Aka Ninjacore -Triumvir *Death Knight- MoIA *Cruxador - MoFA *Gungnir - MoD *Mo0op - Senate *GabeG - Senate *thebigok5 - Senate *Plebe - Senate *Uriate - Snate The Knights of the Imperial Cross merged into The Templar Knights League of the Right *High King - Herjann Drottin *Archduke of Communications - The Ivory Jarl *Archduke of the Interior - Onslaught *Archduke of the Exterior - The Great Darren *Archduke of Arms/Royal Field Marshal - Europa Prevails Frontline Formation Coalition *Granite - Emperor *bkphysics - Prime Minister *Black Dagger - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Valdane - Minister of Defense *Violet - Minister of Economics *Emperor Khan - Minister of Recruitment *HarrieBunyuon - Minister of Internal Affairs The Frontline Formation Coalition merged into Ragnarok The Templar Knights *Grand Master Danome *External Preceptor Bud *Internal Preceptor Mornenion *Elder Council **Veritas **Lord Sabre **Runedan **Sill Balasky **Iangator **Gran **mongose External links *Announcement of the Kingdom of Heaven Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties